Cause of death: Idiocy
by Thlaan
Summary: The Naruto Gang has reunited with the Sand Siblings and... the Badger Posse? Yes, that's right! The famous, but not really famous, Badger Posse takes part in a FanFiction! 3
1. The Story Begins!

Thlaan: Hey! I'm going to start over! This is a Naruto Fanfic. ;; Ok! here we go!

Raine and Kadcey: You faggot! You're going to move to somewhere out in the middle of no where!

Thlaan: Eheheheheheh... Yeah... ON WITH THE FANFIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the songs/lyrics I use, etc., etc.. I pwn j00, though! MWHAHAHA- -ahem- Actually, I only own a few posters, Vash, (my dwarf hamster), Neji, (my gerbil), and my puppy, (who isn't mine, yet... So technically, I don't.)

* * *

Ahhh, what a lovely day it was in the Kohona village! The birds chriped and pecked at seeds in bird feeders, young children played happily in the streets, people walked slowly through market place, buying and selling things-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- -hack cough choke- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice screamed, which caused a man to fall backwards and sprain his glute, a woman was run over by a man on a bicycle, a kid broke a window with his baseball and two birds drowned in a bird bath.

The young boy clad in his green, tight outfit ran screaming through the city. "GAI-SENSEI IS MISSING!" Lee screamed again, his arms waving so fast he could have flown away.

Naruto choked on his ramen as he spun around and gazed out from the cool shade of the ramen house. "Gai-Sensei is missing? Thank you, Lord!" He cried, smiling happily and hugging everyone. "Ramen for everyone!" Naruto ordered. The man behind the counter looked at him oddly. "You're the only one here, Naruto..." Naruto sweat dropped.

Sasuke was laying on the roof of a house, staring at the sky. "Nani?" He muttered as he heard Lee's screams. "THANK YOU!" He screamed to the sky and began a dance of happiness, ending in him falling off the third story roof. Sasuke jumped up and cooly walked up, limping and bleeding.

Shino and Neji were having a staring contest as Lee ran into the room. "NEJI! GAI-SESEI IS MISSING!" He screamed loudly, tears flowing down his puffed out cheeks. Niether of them said anything. "NEJI! HE'S GOOOOOOONE!" Lee howled. "OUR TEACHER VANISHED!" Neji was silently saying his thank you's as he tried not to blink.

-three hours later-

"OH, HOW WILL I SURVIVE WITHOUT GAI-SENSEI! WHERE IS HE! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US WHERE HE WAS GOING! GAAAAAAAAI-SEEEEEENSEEEEEEEEEEEI!" Lee cried into a stuffed turtle that had pulled out of his pack.

"YOU BLINKED!" Neji cried in victory.

"..." Shino sat silently.

"Don't you insult me like that!"

"What did you say about my mother?" Neji growled.

"GRRRR!" Neji stormed out of the room, leaving Shino there with a sobbing Lee, who had began to twitch violently. Shino shrugged and walked off. Lee looked around and whimpered, dragging himself out of Shino's house.

-back with Naruto-

Naruto had finished off his ramen and was walking around to find Kakashi. He checked every shop where they sold Ichi Ichi Paradise, but no luck. He scratched his head in confusion. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He mummbled. Not terribly far away from Naruto's book store, Lee had spotted Sakura and hoped maybe she would comfort him. A clambered over to her on his knees. "SAKURA-SAN!" Lee sobbed, grabbing the pink-haired girl around the waist and sobbing into her hip. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PING PONG EYEBALLS!" Cried Sakura in fear, trying to get away from him. Naruto rushed over and glomped Lee, burrying the boys face in the ground. "O- ow..." Lee groaned, standing up. "All the sensei's are missing! Even the fifth is gone!" Lee croaked through a mouthful of the dirt.

"Who's gone?" Asked a voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, sweat dropping slightly.

"Oh, this idiot is a sobbing mess because he couldn't find Gai-sensei." Naruto explained. "He was running around screaming."

"He's at the gate with the rest of the teachers. We're waiting for the Sand Siblings." Kakashi said, boredly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why! Didn't we see them just recently!"

"Yeah."

-thirty minutes later-

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed happily as he ran towards the gate, the fact Gai-sensei was there finally registering to his mind.

"Go get Sasuke and meet me at the gate." Kakashi ordered, disappearing before they could answer. The team mates blinked. "You know where he is, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Why are you asking me!" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Because you're the one that spies on him." He scampered off to find Sasuke leaning against a post, acting cool. Sakura practically drooled. "Kakashi wants us to meet him at the gate. Let's go." Naruto said, rushing towards the gate.

"..." Sasuke followed. Sakura did the same.

* * *

Thlaan: Mwhahaha! End of Chapter One! No offence to Lee-Lovers. My sister, Chibi, is already going to kill me for making him an idiot... ;; Anyway, this fanfic is just for fun! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. The Badger Posse and Sand Siblings

Reply to Kadcey: 'Course not! XD Anyway, I'll explain it to you Kadcey because I luff ya!

Anyway, sorry it's confusing. My sort of humor. xx;; Which sucks. Here it is! Chapter two!

* * *

All the groups had finally accumulated to the front gate of the village. Shikamaru was grumbling about how troublesome this was, Choji was eating his chips, Shino was being the shmeckseh beast he was- Er... I mean.. -ahem- Shino was standing there, Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke, (who was copying Shino), Naruto was talking to a tree- No, a frog. My bad... The list went on and on.

Finally, the Fifth Hokage stood in the center of them and called out for their attention. "The sand siblings will be arriving today. I know you all know them and I don't care what you think of them. The Sand are now allies with us. IF YOU TICK THEM OFF AND I GET A CRAP-LOAD OF COMPLAINTS, IT'S YOUR HEAD." She yelled, glaring at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. "Now get ready to greet them WARMLY." She ordered. The teens scurried to their senseis and waited for the three familiar siblings to arrive.

"This is boring." Naruto whined loudly.

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed to him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, a large cloud of black and white smoke came billowing from behind them, as if someone had opened a flood gate. Four young girls appeared, all smiling happily as they approached the group. "'ELLO!" The red-haired girl called. Her gray eyes flashed at them all, waving excitedly. The blonde and pink haired girl jumped beside her and did a power stance, (If you've never seen School of Rock, it's where you spread you legs apart. ;;), and held up two crossed fingers. "Love and Peace!" She grinned. The third and fourth girl pulled a Charlie's Angels pose and winked at them. "We are... THE BADGER POSSE!" They all said simultaneously.

Kiba seemed to drool, as did Lee. The four girls scanned the stunned group. "Ahem." A quiet voice said from behind them. "We present to you, the Sand Siblings!" Piped up the brown haired girl, the fourth. Gaara, Kankurou and Temari stood behind them. Shikamaru smiled ever so slightly at the tall blonde. 'How troublesome she is...' He thought, mentally smirking. Gaara's cheeks were pink from a slight sunburn... Or was it a blush. Whatever it was, it was unnoticeable next to his sudden growth spurt. Kankurou sighed as he motioned for the girls to get out of the way.

"Yes, Kankurou-sama!" Thlaan, (the red-haired girl), squeaked as she scuttled to the left with Raine, (the blonde-haired girl). Kadcey, (the multi-colored haired girl), and Celine, (the brunette) rushed to the right. The siblings walked forward, staring at the Hokage. "Ahhh! Welcome back!" Tsunade chirped. Gaara glared, making a large sweat drop appear above her head. "Er... May I ask who these girls are?" She asked.

The siblings looked at each other, Kankurou finally stepping up and calling them over. "This is the 'Badger Posse'. They call themselves that. We just call them the Stupid Sisters... Well... Except Gaara, who just calls them 'The Girls'." He explained quickly, introducing the four mysterious and stupid girls. "Thlaan is the one over there with the red hair. Raine is the blonde, Kadcey is the one with the pink and Celine is the one with the brown. They aren't really sisters, but they're really close. Do you need to know any more?" Kankurou asked Tsunade angrily.

"No... I think I have a pretty good idea." The Hokage said, staring back at the four girls, who were whispering and giggling in their own little world. "Um..Oh! Please come this way. We have a rooms ready for your stay." She said, shaking her head and walking off. Kiba stared after the seven vistors. "They're hot..." He mummered. "What beauty has kami blessed us with!" Lee pranced happily. Gai was sobbing for his student, who had foolishly fallen in love as all youth-full people do. 'Noooo! LEEEEE! Come back to MEEE!' He thought to himself.

Everyone stared at the prancing Lee. 'Like he has a chance...' Was the only thing that ran through their heads as their eyes followed him.

-With the Sand Siblings and Badger Posse-

"Here are your rooms. I wasn't planning on seven of you, though..." Tsunade explained quietly, trying to think of a place for the four girls to stay.

"A shed would work for them." Temari growled in annoyance. All four members of the Bader Posse pouted unhappily. "Maybe they can stay with some of our genin can take them in for a while..." She suggested. They jumped up and chimed, "I agree wholly!"

'This is going to be a long day...' Tsunade groaned.

* * *

w00tness! Chapta Niiiiii! D Happy days! Happy Days! Curious to what the Badger Posse looks like? I'll have a picture on my website sooner or later... 


End file.
